


Even Gods Have Beginnings

by dancingwolf21



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Immortal Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingwolf21/pseuds/dancingwolf21
Summary: Short character study one-shots for each of the Fake AH Crew set in the moments they wake after dying.





	1. A World On Fire

His first breath was filled with ash and flames. It scorched his mouth, scorched his throat and settled in his lungs like it belonged. He tried to cry out but choked on embers instead. 

His first vision was of burning flesh as it fell off his bones like ice melting in the sun. He thought it would hurt a lot more than it did but all he felt was warmth. The kind of warmth you feel when a lover pulls you in close, surrounds you with their arms. The kind of warmth that consumes you. 

As the years went by the people that were able to survive his wrath always spoke of the same three things. The manic laughter of a man who still seemed like a child, the spark of something sinister deep in his eyes and the flames. Oh god, the flames.

His first memory was of a world on fire, it’s no wonder it stuck with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be naming who each one-shot is for. But it will be pretty obvious. I'll be posting these pretty randomly. Hope you enjoy.


	2. The Perfect Painting

He woke with gold coins over his eyes and dry blood under his nails. The landscape around him soaked with the stench of death and decay. 

Rotting bodies, blood soaked grass and a single breathing man at the centre of it all. 

The perfect painting of a massacre. 

He pocketed the gold to pay the ferryman on another day and walked over the bodies the way a god looks over his worshippers. The sound of their bones crushing under his feet echoed like a symphony in his head.

He paused near the edge of the carnage, leaning down to examine the shattered face beneath his foot. Grasping at a shard of white bone he rose, twirled it between his fingers and held the piece of skull up in front of his face. Cold eyes peered through the gaps. 

For the first time since he woke, he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is painfully obvious who it's about but was surprisingly a pain to write. Kept changing my mind about it. Hope you enjoy.


	3. Moment Of Relief

With bloodshot eyes and vomit sputtering from his mouth he snapped back into existence. His body moved like a man drowning, gasping for the slightest moment of relief. 

The ting of a glass bottle falling to dance with other glass bottles on the floor. The burn of whiskey at the back of his throat. The world slowing to a crawl so he’d finally be able to try and catch up.

He grasped the nearest bottle and experienced all three at once.

They alley he woke in was familiar, the whole city was. It was his city, it didn't know it yet, but it was. 

The gang members that noticed him that day, slumped in the alley, had no idea they were stumbling across future royalty. When their jokes hit too close to disrespect he made them eat their words, with a knife in the throat and a promise carved into their flesh. 

He’d run this city into the ground, as long as he was the one running it there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Leave kudos or comment if you did :)


End file.
